


Stared At In the Grocery Store

by saltymermaid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I promise, Other, Siblings, not pinecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymermaid/pseuds/saltymermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Gravity Falls drabble featuring our favorite twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stared At In the Grocery Store

Dipper Pines was used to being stared in the grocery store. When your sister regularly dances in the middle of the frozen foods aisle with bags of peas, you learn how to adjust. As much as it embarrassed him, having a slightly insane twin sister had its upsides.

Who else could turn the squeaking of a stubborn cartwheel into a dub-step song complete with nonsensical lyrics? Or make an argument that one could survive on Twinkies alone? No one other than Mabel.

Which is why he never truly meant his complaints about her begging for rides to the local grocer. Walking through the store with her was always an experience, to be certain, but it was one that brought genuine smiles to his face. And this trip was no different.

“Mabel, did you need the angel hair, or the fettuccine?”

“Angel hair!”

“Alright!”

“Remind me again why I cook for you?” She huffed as she returned to his side.

“Because you love me,” Dipper teased, beginning to push the cart with both his sister and his dinner inside.

Mabel snorted as she began to read the ingredients on the pasta box. “I swear to god, without me, you’d starve.”

“Without me, you’d never eat anything but pixie stix,” he retorted.

“Don’t make this into another Twinkie debate.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good, because you know I’d…” she trailed off as they approached the candy aisle, her eyes glazed over with childlike glee.

“Go ahead,” Dipper chuckled.

Mabel nearly fell over the side of the cart in her rush to get to the surrounding sugar. She squealed as she pranced happily from sweet treat to sweet treat.  
“Dipper!” She gasped as she ran back to him. “They have new flavors of gummy koalas! C’mon!”

He laughed as she grabbed his wrist and tugged him over to the bags full of colorful diabetes, launching into a lecture as to what constitutes the perfect grape flavoring.  
Dipper Pines was used to being stared at in the grocery store. When your sister gets excessively excited about a new flavoring in her favorite candy, you learn how to adjust.

But every bit of embarrassment was always worth it to see her happy.


End file.
